


Grateful

by RavenOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Trope Thursday, naga Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Waking up with a creature inheritance he knew nothing about, had been terrifying. Harry had been stuck in his half-human form for several days before Sirius could calm him down enough to coach his transformation back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170
Collections: Read





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This Thursday's trope: shapeshifters.

“For some reason, I’m attracted to you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and changed back into human form. His fangs retracted and his slitted pupils took on their round form again. The lower half of his body changed from a snake’s tail to two legs. “It’s the allure, Ron,” he said trying to be patient. They had already been through this the last time he had transformed.

“I know that, but … it’s so weird. I don’t even like snakes.” Ron shook his head as if trying to clear it. Harry flopped down on the couch next to the redhead giving him a reassuring slap on the shoulder. “As long as you still like me, you don’t have to like snakes. I’ll keep working on the control.”

Changing into his creature form was still exhausting for him, so his control on the allure was flimsy at best. Harry just thanked whatever was out there that he didn’t have it in human form. He already attracted enough attention as it was.

“Of course I still like you. You’re my best friend even if you can turn into a bloody snake.” Ron looked scandalised that Harry would think otherwise. On the couch across from them surrounded by piles of books, Hermione was watching them with fond exasperation.

“Come on, boys. The research is not going to complete itself.” Twin groans answered her right on cue. “I know, you don’t like it but we have to know as much as we can so your new powers can help you or they could turn into a detriment, Harry.” Hermione’s voice was soft conveying her worry.

Harry sighed and pulled one of the tomes scattered across the table closer. “I know, thanks Hermione. It’s just so much, all at once.” He skimmed the text, not really paying attention. Waking up with a creature inheritance he knew nothing about, had been terrifying. He had been stuck in his half-human form for several days before Sirius could calm him down enough to coach his transformation back.

Now learning to actively control his new forms, powers and instincts was proving increasingly frustrating. During a spat with Malfoy two days earlier, he had felt his fangs come out ready to tear the blonde’s throat open. Thankfully, the new addition in his mouth had startled Harry so much that he had reared back and just walked away.

“Bloody hell!” Ron’s exclamation startled Harry out of his thoughts. “What is it?”, he asked ignoring Hermione’s reprimand of “Language!”. Ron showed him the book he had been reading. “It says here that you will be attracted to precious metals and gemstones and will want to hoard them in a den for your mate.”

Great, he would turn into a (mostly) human magpie and, wait- “Did you say mate?” Ron gestured to the book a little helplessly and Harry forced himself to read the short paragraph. The word _mate_ stared back at him as if it had been specifically highlighted on the page. Harry sank back into the couch and closed his eyes in resignation.

“You’ve known for a while now that this was a possibility.” He knew Hermione meant the words to be reassuring, but they weren’t. Little was known about Naga and they had already spent weeks compiling what little information they had.

Since they hadn’t come across this information before, Harry had hoped that he wouldn’t have a mate like many others with creature inheritances did. Apparently, he wasn’t so lucky or rather whoever would turn out to be his mate wasn’t. His own life was already fucked up, he didn’t need to fuck up somebody else’s.

“Does it say any more about mates?”, he asked as he sat upright again opening his eyes. “Not in this one, sorry.” At Harry’s downtrodden look, Ron bumped his shoulder and smiled at him. “Don’t make such a long face. I’m sure whoever it is, will be honoured to be your mate.”

Harry couldn’t help the derisive snort that escaped him. “You mean the Boy-Who-Lived’s mate,” he mumbled and as he was looking at his hands with a depressed frown, he couldn’t see the slightly exasperated look Ron and Hermione exchanged.

“Harry. Harry, look at me please,” Hermione softly demanded and waited until he did so. “You’re a great young man Harry and least of all because of some dumb hyphenated title. Mating and bonding magic is very intricate and ancient. It wouldn’t pair you with someone who wants you for your fame.”

Harry smiled slightly as she leaned across to take his right hand while Ron took his other. They both squeezed his hands gently in reassurance and he squeezed back in gratitude. “Thanks guys,” he whispered infinitely grateful for having them as his best friends.

“We’re always here for you, mate. And even if the magic gives you a douche bag, we’ll just get rid of them, so it can give you a new one.” Harry laughed loudly at Ron’s words quickly dissolving into giggles when Hermione started to berate the redhead for his insensitivity once again.

Yes, he was incredibly grateful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. If you want to chat or send me prompt, check out my Tumblr.


End file.
